In a terminal-equipped electric wire obtained by connecting a terminal to the end of an insulated electric wire, in some cases, the portion at which the electric wire and the terminal are connected to each other is covered with a molded portion obtained by insert molding.
Also, for example, an example in Patent Document 1 (JP2014-170639A) discloses a molded portion-equipped electric wire including a first molded portion and a second molded portion that are made of different mold resins.